One Crazy Day
by GravityFails
Summary: what started off boring is going to become one wild day for Dipper and Mabel
1. Prolouge

PROLOGUE

It was a gloomy day in gravity falls and Dipper and Mabel were bored out of their minds. Grunkle Stan was asleep and Soos and Wendy had went home. "dipper I'm sooooooo bored" Mabel said throwing her arms around out of boredom hitting Dipper in the process multiple times, "Ouch! Mabel seriously stop it I need to finish this section of the book...It's...um...Important" dipper was hiding the blush on his face by fixing his hat, unfortunately for Dipper Mabel's curiosity proved to be too much and she snatched the book "ooooh let me se-" "WAIT DON'T!" but it was too late mabel accidentally touched one of the symbols on the page and both of them were sucked into the book. Dipper and Mabel didn't know it but it was going to be one crazy day.

* * *

Hey everyone this is my first ever fanfic. I've read so many good stories here that I thought I would do one let me know how I've done by commenting okay guys well until next time BOOM!


	2. falling

"AAAAHHHH"

"...Dipper..."

"AAAAHHHH!"

"DIPPER"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"DIPPER!" Mabel shrieked

"HUH?!"

"geez dipping sauce you've been screaming for five minutes!" Mabel said while giggling

"MABEL WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Mabel shrugged which seemed to anger Dipper even past week Dipper was experiencing was horrible and he was about to snap when he realized that it was his fault they were in this mess.

"relax Dipper look see were just falling" Mabel said waving her arms round and spinning herself.

Dipper took notice of his surroundings and saw that there was black nothingness all around them and it felt as they were falling.

"Look Mabel we need to try and figure a wa-"

Dipper was cut off mid sentence as he and Mabel saw a great flash of white light surround them. When their temporary blindness was over they saw that they were in their living room. Mabel and Dipper turned around to ask each other what had happened, but as soon as they saw each other their jaws dropped.

* * *

UH-OH what do we have here a cliffhanger anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far special thanks to WendyCorduroy353 for the tips until next time PEACE. LOVE. GRAVITY FALLS.


	3. The Change

Hey everybody its and for those of you who are still reading I just want to say thanks for giving me a chance, I know I'm certainly not the best writer but I promise to get better the more I type. So without anymore interruptions I present One Crazy Day Chapter 3.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel's jaws dropped to the floor as soon as they saw how each other looked. They looked AMAZING, From Mabel's point of view Dipper was taller, had a bit more muscle and neatly combed hair without his hat ( not to mention his eyes were the most vibrant Mabel had ever seen ). Dipper's view of his sister was no less appealing her braces weren't there anymore at least they didn't seem to be Mabel had her mouth closed shortly after seeing his brother. Not to mention she was taller and... well 'bumpy' in certain regions of her body ( Dipper was about to slap himself for looking at his sister the way he did ).

"AAAAHHHH!" they both yelled immediately hiding behind the sides of the couch

" umm... Mabel i-is t-t-that you?"

"Dipper?"

"What happened to you?" they both said in unison

Dipper immediately got up and looked around for a mirror, he found one of Mabel's pocket mirror ( why she owned one was baffling to Dipper ). He nervously unsure of how he looked, for all he new his sister could be stunning and he could have turned into a walking freak show. But as soon as dipper saw himself a wave of relief washed over him seeing as he looked completely normal. Meanwhile Mabel was watching her brother look at himself using her mirror ( she kept so she could blind random people when it was sunny it always ended in her having to run from an angry mob ).

"uhhh... Mabel I-I-I look fine are you sure I look different?" Mabel quickly nodded

Dipper thought to himself _'I wonder what symbol Mabel pressed on the boo- THE BOOK!'. _Dipper quickly scanned the room looking for his most valued possession, he found it on Grunkle Stan's chair with the page he was on still showing. He grabbed the sides and moved it closer to his eyes looking for anything out of the ordinary on the page... his heart stopped when he saw it. The symbol had touched was glowing and ...it was a pentagram meaning it was a kind of dark magic _'This is NOT good'_ Dipper started panicking which Mabel seemed to notice.

" h-h-hey Dip are you o-"

"Hey guys Stan wants you to- D-D-Dipper!"

Wendy was standing at the doorway to the shop when she saw Dipper... needless to say she was just as surprised as Mabel was. Dipper nearly fainted when he heard Wendy's voice

* * *

So What do you think? If there is anything in terms of plot you want me to do or fix let me know because a writer is nothing without his audience until them I'll make sure to keep my grammar and spelling in check.

.GRAVITY FALLS


	4. Misunderstanding

Wendy was standing by the door with her jaw wide open.

_'Since when was Dipper so...hot' _Wendy shook her head trying to stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks.

"W-Wendy I-I-I can explain, its uhh...I..." Dipper was trying to figure out a way to explain to Wendy what had happened to him and Mabel without sounding completely off the walls crazy.

"You see me and Mabel well we uhh...I mean we sorta-look what I'm trying to say is something weird happened and now me and Mabel probably look different"

"You **AND** Mabel" Wendy looked over to see Mabel giving her a sheepish wave. She looked the same, then Wendy started processing the word Dipper had just said 'something weird had happened' the phrase stuck her like a stone. This time Wendy couldn't shake the blush from her face, could Dipper be 'changing' I mean when she was Dipper's age she well...you know. But that's way different I mean their not the same gender and Mabel doesn't even look like shes changed, if their twins wouldn't that mean they 'change' at the same time or at the very least Mabel would be first. This was really weird to her I mean she was gone a week but still for someone to 'mature' this fast is well shocking.

Meanwhile Dipper was having a panic attack, the look on Wendy's face showed she was uncomfortable. Dipper was sure he looked like a total freak. He really hoped Wendy was still his friend or that he could at least reverse whatever was happening, in the mean time he still had to tell Wendy about the incident with the symbol.

"W-Well I gotta go Stan wanted to tell you guys something" Wendy quickly dashed out of there before something awkward happened.

"Wait Wendy Wait I-"

"Uhh Dipper we got a problem!" Dipper turned around and saw Mabel by the book, which was glowing dark purple and black, looking scared of what might happen. Dipper rushed over and saw that the symbol was replaced by glowing words that was written in some ancient looking text. The words slowly started dimming until they looked as if they were written as part of the book.

"Kids are you over here? Look I done playing around I need- Whoa! Mabel what happened to you? You look uhh... what the word I'm looking for uhhhh..."

"D-Different?" Mabel looked a bit frightful of how she looked because of the book changing her appearance, she probably looked gross.

"Huh? sure ya that whatever anyways I wanted to tell you guys uhh... darn it! I forgot what I was going to stay!" Stan started grumbling to himself. Mabel and Dipper Looked at each other. whatever happened they didn't like it.

* * *

wassup my peeps! just kidding hey guys whats up I hope you enjoyed this chapter what do you think is it good? Lastly if you didn't understand what Wendy meant by 'change' well... ask someone who does cause I ain't explaining it. Thats all for now

.GRAVITY FALLS.


	5. The Spell

Dipper and Mabel were upstairs in their room trying to figure out what exactly happened to them, they had just finished describing how they saw one another.

"So let me get this straight, I look handsome?!" Dipper spoke in disbelief. Mabel nodded her head.

"And Dipper you said I look... beautiful?" Dipper also nodded but with a faint blush.

"DIPPER?!" Mabel shouted, scaring the living daylights out of him

"Do you know what this means?!"

"Wha-"

"It means guys will totally fall for me and you actually have a chance with Wendy now!" Mabel started jumping for joy.

"Mabel this is serious I mean that doesn't explain why when we look at ourselves we look completely normal."

At this point Mabel stopped bouncing and started giving it some thought on why she looked the same in her eyes. _'maybe its because we see our selves so much we're used to it?' _She shook her head thats silly.

"lets check the book again to see if anything has changed."

"Good idea."

Dipper opened the book to the same page Mabel had touched the symbol. After the symbol had disappeared only a simple phrase was left in bold.

** BEAUTY IS IN THE EYE OF THE BEHOLDER.**

At first Dipper was completely clueless the first few times he read it, but now it started to make sense. Then boom it hit him.

"Of course thats it!"

"Whats it?"

"The symbol, the change in appearance, and the words, we used a spell that makes us look beautiful to everyone else around us"

"Thats amazing Dipper we can finally be part of the popular and beautiful people we usually make fun of!"

"No Mabel we can't stay like this, it could be dangerous and we don't even know about the side eff-"

"Aww come on Dipper look were fine and plus think about Wendy." Mabel said nudging Dipper's side trying to persuade him

"W-Wendy." Dipper had a huge blush on his face.

"Ya she'll be all like 'oh Dipper your so hot now marry me and have like a bajillion babies with me' and stuff."

"W-W-Well I mean a few minute would be okay...I guess"

"YAAAAAAAAAY" Mabel ran out the room with her arms up.

"Mabel wait for me!"

* * *

well guys what do you think? cool right tell me how I did kay. alright so thats it for now.

.GRAVITY FALLS.


End file.
